


Thoughts

by Fandom_Trash27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider (mentioned) - Freeform, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Not Canon Compliant - Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, rose lalonde (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Just a short drabble on a what if
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Context: I was thinking about Homestuck^2 and what if Dirk's personality as we know from Homestuck was pushed to the back of his mind and a different version of himself took the reigns. I really dislike Dirk in Homestuck^2 so I wanted to believe that who he was is still there. Like when he was re-written his original personality/self is no longer in control of his body and the asshole in Homestuck^2 is. I hope this makes sense? 
> 
> I also just kinda ran with some things, so events aren't exactly related to Homestuck^2.

He was spiraling again. 

_**Down** _

_**Down** _

_**Down** _

_**Down** _

It was all he ever really did anymore. He tried to stop spiraling, to push the being in control of his body out. Because he wasn’t in control anymore. He wasn’t _himself_ anymore. He didn’t like this invader, this mirage of what he could have been. Except it wasn’t a mirage or a hallucination or even a nightmare. It was all real. 

Dirk wasn’t in control anymore. He was stuck watching the smug bastard take over and destroy his friends, manipulate Rose. The imposter even tried to manipulate Dave. Dirk wished he could forget the look on Dave’s face, the hurt in his voice. But he was powerless to do anything but be a minor nuisance to the imposter.

He was just **stuck.**


End file.
